familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
John Rutherford (?-?)
category:Rutherford (surname) __TOC__''' OVERVIEW According to White, 1902:1 :John Rutherford lived on the River Tweed in Scotland; was m. to Isabella Allein. From Scotland he with his family moved to Co. Down, Ireland, where he d. in his 84th year, and his wife in her 82nd year. Isabella was the daughter of Rev. Joseph Alleine, authors of Allein's Alarm....John and Isabella had eight children. Vita Entry Source/Basis/Commentary Datum<---> DOB: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POB: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> DOD: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POD: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Burial: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Spouse: Entry<---> Isabella Alleine (?-?) Cmnt<---> White 1902:1; No confirming evidence for her has been located. Datum<---> DOM: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POM: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Father: Entry<---> James Rutherford (c1605-?) Cmnt<---> As given by some Rutherford researchers. Evidence for this connection is wanting Datum<---> Mother: Entry<---> Margaret Gladstone (?-?) Cmnt<---> As given by some Rutherford researchers. Evidence for this connection is wanting Ancestry Genealogical Sources White comments in several places in her work on the possible connection to the Rev. Samuel Rutherford (c1600-1661), sometimes referred to as "the Divine". The following summarizes those comments: 1. White, 1902:1 Quoting The Joel Walker Record :In the Walker ancestry the name extends only three generations back, when it looses itself in the Rutherford family, then further back than we have any authentic information of the Rutherfords in the line of ancestry are the Alleins. '''2. White, 1902:xxiv: ' :Henry Howe, in his History of Virginia, speaks of some of the family as lineal descendants of Rev. Samuel Rutherford. Of his eight or more children, all died except the daughter, Agnes, while he yet lived, and many have supposed that these children all died young, but this may not be the case. One of his sons may have been the John who married Isabella Alleine. inconsistency in spelling of the surname; elsewhere White gives it as "Allein" This seems to me to be the most reasonable solution of this vexing problem. In several instances different members of our family are mentioned as direct descendants of Rev. Samuel. Rev. Samuel R. Houston is mentioned in a manuscript left by his father as being seventh in descent from this Rev. Samuel, for whom he was named. This would make John, our ancestor, the son of Rev. Samuel, as I have suggested might have been the case. 3. White, 1902:xxv: ' :...John Rutherford was a minister at St. Andrews where he died and was minister of Manisty and Deal of St. Andrews. It would seem that inasmuch as Rev. Samuel was a minister at St. Andrews where he died, and was buried this is the line through which we might trace his ancestry, were the facts known to us; then his near relative, John, the father of Katherine, was also a minister. Of course, these are only suppositions, and as such I give them, hoping the matter may some time be settled to our entire satisfaction. 4. White, 1903 responding to criticism contain in a review of her work published in the "Virginia Magazine" :...we do not claim descent from Rev. Samuel Rutherford, but we do claim relationship to this worthy divine, and have many proofs of same. On page 489 of his History of Virginia Henry Howe says that James Moore (whose mother was Jane Walker, daughter of John of Wigton) was a lineal descendant of Rev. Samuel Rutherford; failing to find proof of this assertion I only say in my book that he was nearly related to our ancestor, John Rutherford. My authority for this was found in a MS. left by Rev. William McPheeters of North Carolina, and his authority was Joseph G. Walker*, son of the emigrant, John. Rev. John S. Grasty in his memoir of Rev. S. B. McPheeters gives Rev. Joseph Alleine as the father of the wife of John Rutherford, whose daughter married John Walker of Wigton. He also says, on page 17 of his memoir, " this John Rutherford, the g. g. grandfather of Rev. Wm. McPheeters, was either the nephew or full first cousin of that distinguished divine, Rev. Samuel Rutherford of Scotland. In addition to the above there are several old records preserved in the family, one of which was compiled by Judge P. H. Walker, Judge of the Supreme Court of Illinois for over thirty years. In all of these records reference is made to our descent from Rev. Joseph Alleine and relationship to Rev. Samuel Rutherford. In several places in my book I quote these authorities, as the index will show. *NB: Joseph G. Walker is apparently Joseph Walker (1722-1806). His DOB of 1722 predates the common usage of middle names among the Scots-Irish, and therefore the "G." is probably an error on the part of White 1903. In White 1902 his name is given simply as "Joseph Walker" Some have identified John's father as James Rutherford (?-?) aka "residenter of Utrecht", an officer in the employ of the Dutch Republic, who lived in Utrecht. Proof of this connection is needed for it to be accepted..... ''5. Rutherford, 1986:88 527 (524) Rev. John Rutherford (James), b. in Scotland; d. age 84, Down County, Ireland Isabella Alliene, dau. og rev. Joseph Alleine; d. aged 82; m. Rev John Rutherford 531 Katherine Rutherford, d. 1738 532 James Rutherford d. 1768 533 John Rutherford 534 Samuel Rutherford 535 Allen Rutherford 536 Thomas Rutherford 537 Esther Rutherford 538 Elizabeth Rutherford, d. 15 Oct. 1777 Rev. John Rutherford and a brother were captains in the army of William III. They participated in the crushing defeat of the Irish in the battle of the Byone and were awarded service lands in Ireland for their service. Rev. john Rutherford settled in Down County, Ireland, and continued his ministry which he had begun in Scotland, he married a grandaughter of the Rev. Joseph Alliene, author of The Alarm of (sic) the Unconverted . Child List Family History Alternative Interpretation Records Research Notes References Sources of Information used by White 1902 related to John Rutherford. #The Rutherford Family Bible passed down through Katherine Rutherford's brother James Rutherford (?-?) #The Joel Walker Record #Information from Joseph Walker son of John Walker II, as related to the Rev. William McPheeters husband of Rachel Moore, grand daughter of John Walker II. Of these sources, only The Rutherford Family Bible can be examined to ascertain its contents. Access to this work is restricted by the current owner, primarily because of the fragility of the document. There are no known extant copies of either The Joel Walker Record, or the information related by Rev. William McPheeters, beyond what is presented in White 1902. Notes Links Research Needs Contributors Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Created Using Research Template